Little Boy Blue
by CaptainHazel
Summary: Is now a selection of one shots based mainly around Jack and the Guardians: Chapter 4 - Self Sufficient (Arc) - Jack has always dealt with things on his own, he doesn't like to br crowded, but maybe, just once he should let others in to help.
1. Dog Days pt One

**Hey guys, long time no see.**

**Been ages since I last up loaded anything, and I feel kind of bad that I hardly ever seem to update, so for the moment this will only have two chapters and if I enjoy it and you guys like it, I might make it a selection of oneshots.**

**Sadly I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

**Dog Days .pt One**

The day had been hot and the night even more so; Jack hadn't been able to sleep properly for over a week, and he welcomed the early morning his father gave him with much distain. A man from up in the woods many miles away had trekked down to see Jack's father, they had been friends as children but his family had moved to new pasture after a close relative married into a rich family. Though Jack was still small, he had seen many of his father's friends equipped with heavy clothes and mean looking weapons, but never so much in the summer or looking as terrifying as the man who stood in the parlour. Priding himself on being more courageous than the other boys his age, Jack decided he was not scared of the man who resembled a bear, but his strong will didn't quite stretch to the large wolf hound that was always hovering a few inches from the man's knees. It had a sly, feral look in the way it held itself, and the way it bared its teeth and flashed its pale yellow eyes made Jack feel that that dog hadn't quite left its ancestors behind.

The few days the man stayed with them turned out to be quite fun for Jack, he was allowed to go with his father and his friend on hunting trips in the surrounding forest and stay up later than he normally would have done, and on the last day of the man's visit, he was quite sorry to see the rough man go. Finishing his breakfast quickly, Jack wandered outside to feed the chickens his mother kept in the idea that there would be fresh eggs all year round, as of yet though only a handful of eggs had been provided by the fat speckled hens. With a quick glance at the door, he hunkered down to see if any eggs were sitting in the dry straw, but quickly pulled him upright as a terrible squawking sound reached his ears, and staring doe eyed across the small enclosure, he saw the large wolf hound surrounded by distressed chickens, one hanging limp and bloody in its mouth.

Shouting loudly and throwing a small rock at the dog, Jack gulped as its snarling face turned towards him, any trace of its domestic life gone from its cold eyes. Freezing up slightly, Jack watched as it approached, before turning and running for the door only to trip and find the dog suddenly on top of him. With a cry, Jack pulled his hands in front of his face in attempt to stop the dog, but a shot rang out throwing it from him before it could do any harm. Wildly looking around, Jack saw the great bear of a man in the doorway, and the large hound dead only a couple of inches from his own small feet.

_~o0pruina0o~_

When Jack was newly born, it took many months for him to see a dog again. He felt cold reservation towards it that he couldn't explain, even though it was only small and accompanied an old woman who lived alone at the corner of a small village. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he left the hostile feelings he had for the furry creature in a dark corner and concentrated on the confusing emotions he was experiencing at not being able to be seen and the crushing of the small piece of hope he once remembered having.

_~o0pruina0o~_

It took another three hundred years for Jack to encounter another canine properly.

Jack had been sent out on a boring task that North had deemed 'absolutely necessary and important' but the winter spirit couldn't quite see how visiting an angry rodent who had thrown hunks of soil at him to be either of those. Sighing huffily, Jack brushed the dirt from his white hair as the north wind carried him back on his way to see North to report the Rodent's answers to his quickly shouted questions. Smiling to himself, Jack sent a flurry of snow to settle over Burgess, he'd promised to visit Jamie and he felt like some fun, it seemed a long time ago since he had thrown a snowball.

Turning back to face forwards, he was about to ask the wind to take him over the sea so he could laugh at the glittering fish, but before he could utter a word, something had barrelled into him and sent him spinning towards the ground, his staff was ripped out of his grip as he fell and was lost in dark trees. Opening his eyes wide in fear as the ground quickly spun to meet him, the wind tried to slow his decent by slamming him into a snow drift rather than the frozen ground causing Jack's world to be full of white as he struggled to drag back in the breath that had been knocked out of him.

Lying in the snow as he stopped his head spinning, Jack gingerly moved then winced as pain sparked through from his skull to his neck and made him feel nauseous. Resting his head back against the snow, Jack decided he may as well just sleep there, but sat up quickly when he grasped thin air instead of his staff.

Brushing the snow from his face, he was suddenly bombarded by the hysterical north wind as it span around him dragging the loose snow up in a freezing cloud.

"I'm fine" Jack laughed weakly as the wind rubbed its self against him. Standing up woozily, Jack tried to gather his bearings and figure out where his staff had fallen, though even if he did eventually find the right direction, he'd be walking for possibly hours at the slow speed his injuries caused him to travel at.

"Hey, wind…" Jack started but the words died in his mouth as he realised the north wind had already gone. Standing alone in the snow, Jack couldn't help feel a slight twinge of hurt at the wind abandoning him, never in the three hundred years that he'd been a sprit had the wind ever left him without him saying to do so. For once the cold almost seemed to hurt him as he wandered off in the direction where he vaguely thought his staff was.

Moving slowly so as not to inflame his head and neck anymore, Jack let his senses expand to the rest of his body and found his right arm was burning. He couldn't see the damage as his arm was still covered by his jacket, but he knew the burning sensation well enough to know that it was broken, he'd broken many bones in the past and it didn't alarm him much as he knew it wouldn't take long to right its self, but what was distressing was the all encompassing pain that swallowed his torso up in waves every time he took a step. Jack knew it couldn't be good, and he could just imagine Tooth chiding him for moving about instead of waiting for help, but he couldn't just sit and wait while his staff was lost in the wilderness.

He was barely a few feet inside of the dark expanse of trees when he heard a sound that froze his insides up.

* * *

**It would be nice if you reviewed but I understand cause it was kind of crap ahah:)**


	2. Dog Days pt Two

**Heres the second part, sorry it's kind of bad.**

**Once again, I don't own any of these characters ((sadly)) Still not Beta'd **

* * *

**Dog Days .pt Two**

Bunnymund hated the cold; he just wanted to be as quick as possible talking to North so he could go back to his lovely warm warren and not be subjected to the freezing temperatures outside North's workshop. Stamping his feet impatiently, the pooka looked back over at North who was sitting at his desk, a tiny brush in his hand as he worked on one of the many curiosities that filled his office.

"Shouldn't Snowflake be 'ere by now?" Bunny huffed as he looked out of the window in annoyance; North had refused to let him leave until Jack had returned with his own answers from the Groundhog, and not having nightly duties like Tooth and Sandy, he had no way of refusing.

"You know Jack, 'e is very free willed, 'e will be 'ere soon" North told Bunny cheerfully without looking up from his work, Bunny however just huffed again and sat in one of the chairs, after a quarter of an hour the window began to rattle slightly and North looked up with a clap of his large hands but before he could get up to unlock the window, the shutters flew inwards and an icy wind swirled around the room causing Bunny to shield his eyes from the cold darts of ice that flew around him.

When he opened his eyes again the room was in complete shambles and everything was covered in snow and ice, but no Jack was standing in the middle of the room with his normal mischievous grin.

"Is this one of Frostbite's pranks?" Bunny asked angrily as he pulled himself up from the floor and looked over at a shocked North. The larger Guardian was looking at a roughly snapped branch covered in snow and ice that had landed on his desk, snapping the toy he had been working on. Ignoring Bunny's question; North picked up the branch and looked at it properly before turning to face his fellow guardian.

"New job Bunny, go find Jack" He said sternly before digging around in his pocket for one of his snow globes. Bunny spluttered and looked at North in confusion.

"How do ya even know where 'e is?" Bunny demanded as North muttered to himself before throwing the snow globe onto the floor and opening up a portal.

"Branch is from tree I recognise" He said with a shrug before pushing an even more confused Bunny through the portal and out into the snow. When he had righted himself and shaken off the effects of travelling, he screwed his face up then shrugged, when you had spent as much time on earth as North had, finding new ways of entertaining yourself must have been limited.

The cold of the snow was biting into Bunny's paws and he bounced around a bit before deciding which direction he should go to look for Jack, however knowing the winter spirit as he did, he doubted Jack was still here, but kept looking just to appease North. As the cold began to seep past his thick fur, Bunny thought of ways he could get back at the young spirit as revenge for making him wander around in the snow.

It was pure luck that he looked up to see Jack's staff hanging forlornly from a low lying branch with its owner nowhere in sight.

"Oh no, this isn't good" Bunny muttered before looking deeper into the forest with his sharp eyes.

_~o0pruina0o~_

Jack's breath refused to work for him as he heard the distant yet steadily nearing sound of thundering feet and midnight howls that echoed around him. He'd never been scared of wolves, but that, he thought with a watery laugh, was before he'd had his memories returned and he'd still had his staff in his hand. Now he was just an injured immortal with no way of protecting himself and a crushing fear of hounds that was threatening to stick him to the floor.

Finally sucking a lung full of air in through his nose, Jack calculated his options. He could climb one of the trees and hope to get high enough that he would be out of harm's way, but his body ached just thinking about it, so with a shuddering breath Jack began to hobble faster than he had before in the deluded hopes that maybe he'd out run the wolves that were rapidly gaining on him.

Turning round to see how much the wolves had on him, Jack caught his foot under a stray root causing him to crash down onto the frozen ground and sent jolts of paint shooting up his neck. The memories of when he was still human flooded back and he watched paralysed as the wolves finally gained on him and in that second he could have sworn he heard laughter.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Jack screamed at the sky, before he scrambled back in an attempt to distance himself from the creatures slowly stalking towards him. Jack's heart sank as he heard snapping behind him and cursed his luck that he had to be surrounded by wolves of all things. As the snapping neared Jack cringed back, but suddenly found himself filled with relief as Bunnymund hopped into the clearing and flicked a boomerang at the wolves successfully sending them yowling away into the night.

"What is it with you Frostbite, an' gettin into trouble?" Bunny asked with a quirked eyebrow, before handing Jack's staff back to him.

"Lovely to see you too, isn't it a bit too cold for kangaroos to be out?" Jack all but gasped up at Bunnymund who crossed his arms and stared at him till he spluttered out an apology.

"What'cha doing here anyway?" Bunny questioned as he watched Jack prod his arm gently before looking up at him.

"Oh you know the usual, took a tumble and got chased by wolves" His voice was too airy and it made Bunny suspicious.

"Define tumble for me, 'cause at tha moment it sounds like ya tripped over a rug" Bunny watched as Jack bit his lip before gingerly offering up his answer.

"Dropped my staff and fell out of the sky?" Jack smiled but snapped his mouth shut at the Pooka's expression.

"How high d'ya fall?" Jack bit his lip again before offering a small "Thousand feet…give or take"

Bunnymund sighed to himself and sort of flopped forwards, and then hopped over to help Jack up.

"Ya may be a guardian mate, but ya aint invincible" He pulled Jack into a standing position but had to grab him quickly before he fell over again "An don't say you're not hurt 'cause North'd skin me if I let ya fly".

_~o0pruina0o~_

Jack had to stay cooped up in his room for a few weeks after, not fully because he was still injured, but because the one time North had let him out of his room he'd frozen all of the dog themed teddy bears and then turned the Globe room into an ice-rink and thus half of the yetis refused to pass through meaning toy production dropped drastically.

Bunnymund had visited once, but only to laugh at the winter spirit and his confinement, and left rather quickly after a slushy snowball hit his face. When he was finally allowed out, Jack vowed to avoid dogs and wolves at all costs, then span off into the wind to honour a promise about a snowball fight he'd made to Jamie some time back.

* * *

**Should I continue with oneshots where I regularly beat Jack up emotionally and physically?**


	3. I just want you to know we care'

**Okay guys, I wrote this really late last night so I apologise if it makes no sense in any way as I haven't had time to check over this chapter and it's pretty much a god sent that I can post this actually.**

**Also I love all of your reviews and just because I can't reply to them at the moment doesn't mean that don't mean the world to me.**

**Happy reading**

* * *

**I just want you to know we care**

The sky was bright and clear outside of Santoff Claussen, and Jack was just itching to fill it with dark snow clouds ready to explode in a flurry of white flakes, but he had been expressly forbidden by Tooth earlier in the day.

"Jack, I don't want any extra snow falling up here for the rest of the day, tonight's the annual party where all the spirits meet to celebrate another year of work well done" she had squealed with excitement before bouncing up and down making her feathers shimmer "It's going to be so much fun!" Raising his eyebrows and staring at the excitable fairy, Jack waited till she had stopped humming around him before he even tried to speak.

"All the spirits?" He had asked with an out of place smile on his pale face, he had never heard of this 'Party' before.

"Yes yes, all the spirits, the seasonal, the sprites and the other holidays" Tooth had clapped her hands and bounced again but stopped and bit her lip "Though not ones like Pitch or the ones who cause harm to children, we stopped inviting them about eight hundred years ago" After a quick squeeze of Jack shoulder she had disappeared to direct the yetis on how to hang the decorations correctly.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Jack carried on standing where Tooth had left him and went over what she had said to him in his mind. _'All the spirits, the seasonal, the sprites and the other holidays'_ He'd screwed his face up even further, surely he was classed as a seasonal spirit? And if not surely as a sprite, but what Tooth had added after suddenly sprang into his mind '_Though not ones like Pitch or the ones who cause harm to children_' Jack had snorted at the idea, but the more he went over it the more it started to ring true, he had caused harm to children in the past, and he hadn't been invited for the former 300 years of his existence, so he must have been classed as a danger, no wonder he had never heard of the party before. With a quick sniff of his nose and few blinks of his overly wet eyes, Jack had launched into the air leaving a rather annoyed Bunnymund behind who had just hopped over to talk to him.

Jack had been sitting on roof of North's home for maybe over ten hours now and the clear sky was just begging him to leave his mark on it, but he had promised Tooth he wouldn't and even if he was not wanted down below in the cheery rooms with the other spirits, he wouldn't break his promise.

_~o0pruina0o~_

Tooth found it hard to hide her disappointment in Jack, she had made this party the best yet and he hadn't shown up though she was sure he was still at Santoff Claussen. Sandy must have seen how displeased she was as he smiled up at her and created a golden sand version of her smiling face.

"Sandy have you seen Jack anywhere?" She asked hopefully but frowned and moved away when the smaller guardian shook his head and gave her a perplexed look. Tooth looked down at her feet feeling she had somehow failed, when a warm hand clapped down her shoulder making her jump then gasp as she saw who it was.

Calor and Tooth had always gotten on well, and here he was smiling down at her, his warm brown eyes crinkled at the corners and his dark skin making him seem even more exotic, not to mention how the beautiful flowing robes of gold and red that hung from his tall stature made her think of bright flowers and sunsets.

"Tooth" He greeted her pleasantly before flashing a smile that her giggling behind her hand "It's been a while since I last saw you, what has kept you so busy as of late?" Still smiling widely, Tooth shrugged her shoulders before rattling off about Jack and Pitch and how she had had to clean up her palace and sort out all the stolen teeth, and when she had finished Calor was still smiling and nodding at her.

"Sounds like you had a busy year, that business with Pitch was terrible but I believe Jack Frost helped you all through it and became a guardian too to top it off" He paused and looked around before resuming his speech again "I had hoped to talk to Frost, being that this is the only time I am able to talk to him without making him uncomfortable, with me being the spirit of summer and he of winter, but I see that he has refused your invitation yet again" Calor stopped and looked into Tooth's fuchsia eyes that she held wide open, before taking a sip of his drink and carrying on "Though it is perfectly understandable, at the start when he was newly born it would have been awkward not knowing anyone, and as the years past I can only assume that he got used to being alone and preferred it to meeting with all of us. I can only forgive him, but if not I'd believe it a scandal that he missed such a lovely party that I can only thank you and North for organising" With another smile he drifted off to talk to some twittering water sprites in the corner of the room.

Tooth stood stock still as she analysed all she had said that day at break neck speed, and when her glazed eyes finally cleared she was spinning through the air frantically trying to find North among all of the other colourful guests that meandered about the room. Grabbing Sandy and a resisting Bunny, she finally found North drinking rowdily by the fireplace with Fergus the leprechaun who had passed out on the side of his chair.

"Ah Tooth, Bunny, Sandman, this is good party no?" North grinned at them before taking another large swig of his drink and nudging a sleeping Fergus with his foot before laughing loudly to himself.

"We need to talk about Jack" She whispered in a hurried tone causing Sandy to look alarmed and Bunny to sigh loudly and mutter to himself asking what the blighter had done now.

"Jack? Why? Did he freeze guests?" North asked too loudly causing Tooth to shush him and looked around before whispering again.

"No, he didn't even turn up" Bunny looked up from where he had been muttering to himself and stared at the flapping iridescent guardian.

"Ya mean Frostbite didn't turn up? At all?" Bunny frowned at the others, it didn't seem right that the spirit of mischief would pass of such a gathering as this, it would be field day for him, he could ice things up and cause the guests to slide over, yet he had chosen to go god knows where instead. As North and Bunny started to argue over Jacks whereabouts, Sandy watched as Tooth twisted her hands together and tried to get the others attention but when it wasn't achieved, he sent two sand streams to drag their eyes towards Tooth, then crossed his arms and nodded at her.

"Thanks Sandy, uh I might know why Jack's not here" She cringed before starting speaking again under their watchful eyes "I was just talking to Calor and he mentioned how Jack had refused our invitations for the past three hundred years…" Bunny's eyes widened and stared at Tooth in slight horror as she carried on speaking "…And…and I may have told Jack this morning that we didn't invite certain spirits like Pitch or ones who caused harm to children to the party…" Tooth finished speaking in a small voice but the silence was quickly snatched up by North.

"Where is Jack? We need to apologise and show him he belongs" His cheerfulness had left him and he looked a little lost without his booming laughter.

"I don't know!" Tooth wailed before jumping up and flying around frantically nearly knocking into Sandy before Bunny pulled her down again.

"I saw 'im fly up to the roof this mornin' he might still be up there" Bunny offered before Tooth was quickly flying out of the window and searching along the tiled roof with Sandy in tow on his glittering cloud of sand, leaving Bunny and North to rush up the stairs and onto the viewing platform North had put up there early on in his guardianship.

It took a few minutes before Tooth found Jack sitting quietly on the edge of the east wings roof, gazing out into the clear sky and occasionally frowning at it.

_~o0pruina0o~_

Jack was lost in his own world, so the surprise of Tooth's face suddenly inches away from his made him jump and nearly fall off the roof.

"Hi guys, what're you doing up here?" He asked them perplexed; light was still spilling from the windows and onto the snow and he might have thought the party had ended if not for the odd silhouette of a passing body that stretched out onto the white blocking a distorted patch of the warm light.

"I think we should be askin' you that mate" Bunny all but shouted as he leant over the raised edge of the viewing platform that was just too far away for him to talk comfortably to the young spirit.

"Oh…um…I was just going to leave actually" Jack tried to grin but made a pained face instead before stepping back to jump off the roof and onto the wind.

"No! Jack we want to talk to you!" Tooth grabbed his leg before he could jump properly and pulled him back onto the roof. He didn't say anything just raised an eyebrow and started at the four guardians who were scrutinizing him.

"What I said this morning does not include you Jack Frost and I want you to know that we all feel terrible for not inviting you these past three hundred years and I know that is perfectly beastly for me to ask this next thing, but could you forgive us? We really do care for you" Tooth looked so desperate after she had spoken that Jack found himself nodding at her and the next thing he knew he was engulfed in a feathery hug. He bit his lip as she dragged him over to the viewing platform and down to the party, he didn't want to tell her what he had been thinking and how that her rushed apology didn't really make up for the three hundred years they had ignored him, but he figured by the looks Sandy and Bunny were giving him, that they wouldn't quite except that he over it all in short notice. Tooth's voice hear him again snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Calor wants to speak to you, you'll adore him, and his teeth are almost as perfect as yours" She was giggling to herself as she talked.

"Hold on, who wants to speak to me?" Jack asked before Tooth pulled him into the warm room that housed the other guests.

* * *

**I really do like reviews, just like a...hint...you know**


	4. Self Sufficient pt One

**Umm hey *hides* it's been a while, I had school stuff and such and I promise I'll update often!**

**So here is a new arc, it could be long or it could be short**

**I don't have time to beta at the mo so it's probably very rushed and has awful mistakes, I'm sorry**

* * *

Jack had been flying around the world for three days none stop when he finally allowed himself to rest at his lake in Burgess, the first frosts of winter and occasional snow flurries were a big deal and always had been; they signified the start of Jack's primary job as spirit of winter.

The gnarled branch he had landed on that overlooked the side of his lake became irrationally comfortable to the tired spirit and he felt his body start to fold back against the trunk as exhausted sleep began to creep up on him. He couldn't deny that this had been his favourite out of all the first hints of winter that he brought because children had actually noticed him, albeit it wasn't many but it was a big improvement from not being seen for three hundred years.

Yawning against his hand, Jack let his staff fall from his furled up fist and clunk down next to him before bringing both arms up around his head and resting it on his knees. He smiled as the wind bustled past ruffling his hair like a doting mother and leaving little soft kisses on his skin. He felt his eyes slide shut and he allowed himself to fall into comforting darkness.

* * *

Jack wasn't sure how long he was asleep for, but it seemed in no time at all he was rudely awoken by the wind blowing fiercely against him; so much that it knocked him off the branch and onto the floor. Hissing as he landed with a thump on the chilled ground, Jack looked down at his stomach where a stinging sensation was emanating, to find his blue hoodie had risen up leaving his pale skin bare and a long deep cut was now drawn on to it, probably from the sharp little branches that stuck from the thick tree.

Cold wind enveloped him, lifting him back up to branch and apologising as it hugged him. Jack laughed quietly before icing over the cut on his stomach to stop it bleeding, he'd had many cuts and scrapes in his time and they normally healed up in a couple of days.

He was about to ask what the whole rough awakening thing had been about when he caught sight of the lights in the sky, North was calling the guardians in for a meeting or possibly for help.

"C'mon wind, take me to the pole" He muttered still a little sleepily as he picked up his staff and jumped into the cool air.

Jack wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep as he flew through the sky, but he jolted himself into consciousness as his elbow hit the side of the window frame as he crashed into the globe room.

"Finally decided to show did ya frostbite?" Bunny asked with a smirk as the winter spirit pulled himself off the ground.

"Shut it Kangaroo" Jack shot back at him before looking at North who was pulling his coat on hurriedly and shouting instructions to the yetis around him. Sandy was standing at his side having a conversation with Tooth who was hovering a few feet off the ground, her baby teeth flittering around her.

"Ahh Jack! Come, everyone to Sleigh!" North shouted as his attention was caught by Bunny's threats to the guardian of fun.

"The sleigh?" Jack asked Bunny as they rushed after North as he led the way down towards where his legendary sleigh was housed.

"Yeah, Sandy spotted a bunch of Nightmares milling about in the Sahara desert, Best we get 'em dealt with now instead of later" Bunny stopped short of the Sleigh and stared at it in distain.

"What's up cottontail? Scared of a little height?" Jack goaded from inside the sleigh causing Bunny to mutter angrily before climbing up next to him threatening to throw him out without his staff if he carried on. Jack's laughter bubbled up but he stopped after a few spurts left him as it pulled at his stomach, luckily no one called him out on it, they were travelling too fast.

* * *

The blast of warm air that met the guardians as they popped out of the portal and into the dry heat of the desert made Jack highly uncomfortable, his skin felt almost prickly and his eyes stung every time he blinked. They continued to bounce through the sky till they found the rabble of nightmares clustered about by a sand dune.

"Bunny, Jack, go down, we meet you in a second!" North called as he rounded the course of their dissent. Grabbing his staff from the seat, Jack ran to the edge of the sleigh and jumped down after Bunny who was already on the ground sending his boomerangs spinning through the creatures. The heat affected Jack's ability to make too much ice but there weren't many nightmares to deal with so he didn't give it much thought.

After fighting for what seemed hours, Bunny's voice caught his attention as he finished freezing one of the beasts, and a small curse slipped from his mouth as he saw more Nightmares appear along the top of the dune. Jumping back to join the rest of the Guardians, one of the Nightmares that had escaped his ice barrelled into him knocking him onto the floor with a yelp. Jack went grab his staff that had fallen along with him but before it could touch him Tooth had shot over head effectively returning it back to sand.

Blinking some of the sand out of his eyes, Jack stumbled up and ran towards the advancing black horses before taking off, luring a dozen up with him. It was cooler in the air, he could get the wind to blow past him and create some sort of coldness against his skin. Spinning to freeze another Nightmare, Jack winced as the cut he had received earlier flared up, looking down he saw the blood had spread; his ice barrier must have melted. The pain mixed with his anger and gave him more fuel for his ice; the sooner they were destroyed the sooner he could go back to his lake and fix himself up.

When the air around him was clear, Jack began to fly downwards to see if the fight had finished on the ground. Circling his hand around his stomach to hide the blood, Jack touched his bare feet onto the hot sand next to Sandy who was finishing with the last black horse.

"Hey Mate, you don't look that good, you okay Snowflake?" Bunny asked as Jack stumbled slightly to the left, his stomach really did hurt and he was hot and it hurt a little to make his frost in this climate.

"Yeah…Yeah of course I am, it's just hot, I am the spirit of winter" Jack laughed awkwardly as all eyes were turned to him, his arm pressed against his stomach more firmly to stop them spotting any blood, if they did he'd be babied till it healed.

"You sure you're okay Jack? Tooth asked worriedly as she flew towards him, her eyes searching his face.

"Ah ha, yeah of course…um I'll just be going now, the heat and all" Jack said nervously as he bounced from foot to foot before shooting up into the warm air and ignoring the shouts of the others below. He gritted his teeth and flew faster than normal towards his lake, He knew he'd have to hide from the Guardians for a while or they'd start to ask questions or punish him for being so stupid.

* * *

**If you enjoyed it then please feel free to review or what ever you please, I can actually respond to reviews at last!**

**It will be continued 'cause I have a lot more stuff I'm gonna do to Jack before this arc is ended so yeah stay put for angst and pain**


End file.
